Multiple antenna transmission/reception techniques with advanced signal processing algorithms are often collectively referred to as multi-input multi-output (MIMO) technology. MIMO has been widely studied and can significantly improve the performance of wireless communication systems. A fundamental MIMO scheme is that of pre-coded spatial multiplexing where multiple information streams are transmitted simultaneously. Such stream multiplexing approaches are typically appropriate in high signal to interference plus noise ratio (SINR) situation and improve the peak rates and spectrum efficiency. Spatial multiplexing is augmented with techniques such as beamforming and transmit diversity to increase the coverage when the channel conditions become less favorable to spatial multiplexing. For channel dependent pre-coding, the weighs are typically selected to distribute the transmission into “directions” which maximizes the power at the receiver. Using appropriate pre-coding operation can reduce the inter-stream interference but requires feedback signaling from the receiver (closed-loop). For channel independent pre-coding, transmit diversity could be achieved by varying the weights combined with channel coding and interleaving; these pre-coding techniques do not require feedback from the receiver (open loop).